Moonstar's Rise
by Alwayssearching2012
Summary: Risingstar of ShadowClan is given the ambiguous prophecy from his StarClan mentor that in the fifth greenleaf of his leadership, two kits will be born to represent the day and the night. Then, "the heart of the darkest will be revealed." As Sunpaw and Moonpaw journey from kits to warriors, the prophecy darkens their lives more often than they would know...
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Risingstar patiently waited, as he always did when he woke in dreams, for StarClan to appear. A long, skinny yellow queen with the stars seeming to replace the stripes in her tabby fur painstakingly made her way down the forest's path toward him.

"Yellowfeather!" he exclaimed. The cat raised her stormy orange eyes, a smile and a twitch of her whiskers forming on her face. Risingstar ran to the cat that had raised him and buried his face in her muzzle, purring like a young kit again. The familiar pang of guilt and grief came back as he observed the long scar down her belly that had cost her life…protecting her son. Even StarClan could not cure some wounds.

"My beautiful Risingstar, greatest leader in ShadowClan's recent memory," Yellowfeather began. Immediately, sensing she had an important message to deliver, the handsome white-and-gray tom straightened up, perked his ears, and listened closely.

"The fifth greenleaf of your leadership is coming." Risingstar nodded, wondering why she was bothering to point out such an obvious benchmark of time. "There will be two kits born to symbolize night and day. In time, the heart of the darkest will be revealed, and a great evil will befall your Clan should you choose the wrong warrior."

Risingstar's fear-scent began to enclose the small space he and Yellowfeather occupied. Kits, bring a danger to ShadowClan?! Of course, kits forever they would not be, but how would he know which was "the heart of the darkest"? What evil was coming, and how could he prevent it? His mother only licked his nose in farewell as the silver trees slowly began to fade from his sight…

**ALLEGIANCES**

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Risingstar – **large white tom with gray patches

**DEPUTY **

**Tigerlily – **black and orange calico she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Skylark – **small black she-cat with orange eyes

**Apprentice, Goldenpaw **(handsome golden tabby tom)

**WARRIORS**

**Blackwing – **skinny black tom with long legs

**Icestorm – **brilliant white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Lightningpaw **(small white-yellow tom)

**Redpelt – **small, thick-furred dark red tom

**Apprentice, Silverpaw **(silver tabby she-cat)

**Spottedflower – **light brown she-cat with dark brown spots

**Dawnbreeze – **pale orange tabby she-cat

**Spiderfoot – **gray she-cat with black paws

**Apprentice, Featherpaw **(bright yellow tabby she-cat)

**Poppyfire – **orange she-cat with white muzzle and paws

**Ripplefrost – **dark brown striped tom

**Apprentice, Eaglepaw **(dark golden striped tom)

**Dappleface **– light gray she-cat with white spotted face

**QUEENS**

**Ivystep – **pretty brown-and-white tabby

**Bramblelight – **bright orange she-cat, expecting Ripplefrost's kits

**Grayshade – **smoky colored she-cat, mother to Mintkit, Bluekit, and Sweetkit

**ELDERS**

**Darkleaf – **small black tom

**Longstripe – **pale she-cat with brown stripes

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER **

**Timberstar – **small, reddish-brown older tom with yellow eyes

**DEPUTY**

**Beetleclaw – **massive black tom with large claws and a long scar over his left shoulder

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Rainheart – **small, cream tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

**WARRIORS**

**Blizzardfang – **thick-furred white tom with a very long tail

**Fernsky – **chubby sandy-colored she-cat with large paws

**Apprentice, Nightpaw **(black she-cat with golden eyes)

**Stripetail – **gray tabby tom

**Toadleap – **black tom with white paws and white tail tip

**Apprentice, Hawkpaw **(golden tom with orange eyes)

**Harepelt – **tall, skinny orange tom with long ears

**Apprentice, Milkpaw **(small white she-cat with tufted ears)

**Applenose – **light red she-cat

**Wolfheart – **dark gray tom

**Apprentice, Amberpaw **(dark orange she-cat)

**QUEENS**

**Wrentail – **black and white she-cat, mother of Toadleap's kits: Smokekit and Lizardkit

**Nettlefrost – **small gray she-cat with white stripes, expecting Harepelt's kits

**ELDERS**

**Blueleaf – **blue-gray tom

**Whitewhisker – **gray tom with white face, nose, and whiskers

**Shorttail – **small brown she-cat with a stump of a tail

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Sparrowstar – **dark brown striped tom

**DEPUTY**

**Frostheart – **thick-furred white she-cat with piercing orange eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Robinflight – **red-and-brown tom

**Apprentice, Mossypaw **(light blue-gray she-cat with orange eyes)

**WARRIORS**

**Runningfoot – **orange tabby tom

**Apprentice, Briarpaw **(brown tabby tom)

**Thistlefur – **gray tom with fur that sticks out at all angles

**Grassflower – **blue-gray she-cat

**Coldtalon – **white and brown tom

**Apprentice, Fuzzypaw **(pale gray tom with green eyes)

**Coalpelt – **black, thick-furred massive tom

**Rabbitflight – **skinny brown she-cat with very long legs

**Apprentice, Gorsepaw **(thick-furred black tom with blue eyes)

**Heathernose – **yellow and black she-cat

**Apprentice, Emberpaw **(pretty orange she-cat with yellow eyes)

**QUEENS**

**Ravenwing – **small black she-cat with a white tail tip, expecting Coldtalon's kits

**Patchtail – **orange and white calico she-cat, mother to Woollykit and Cloudkit

**ELDERS**

**Molenose – **dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Silverclaw – **white-silver she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER**

**Sleetstar – **white she-cat with black ears and black tail tip

**DEPUTY**

**Maplefur – **dark red she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

**Lilypetal – **light brown she-cat with deep green eyes

**WARRIORS**

**Pineclaw – **black tom with stormy gray eyes

**Troutwhisker **– gray tabby tom with white muzzle

**Apprentice, Rowanpaw **(gray tom with black patches)

**Blazepelt – **bright orange tom

**Apprentice, Foxpaw **(dark red tom with a thickly furred tail)

**Nutfur – **light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Shellpaw **(white she-cat with black spots)

**Smoketail – **dark gray tabby she-cat with a black striped tail

**Pikefin – **sandy-colored she-cat with green and golden eyes

**Apprentice, Brackenpaw **(red tom with large white paws)

**QUEENS**

**Mousetail – **dark brown she-cat with piercing yellow eyes, expecting Nutfur's kits

**Nightfoot – **white she-cat with one black paw, mother to Fishkit and Greenkit

**ELDERS**

**Stormheart – **blue-gray she-cat with dark gray paws

**Ratpelt – **brown tom with orange eyes

**Wildclaw **– large black tom with massive white paws and claws, scar over right eye

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Bessie – **dirty white, thick-furred she-cat

**Sammy – **small black tom with a scar where his left eye should be

**Fluffy – **skinny brown tom with black stripes

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so it's kind of hard to continually come up with new warrior names when old cats die, new kits are born and apprenticed, and all that sort of thing. If anyone wants to leave OCs, or just suggestions for new names, I'm open to that. As well as reviews! I'm open to those as well. ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Day and Night

**CHAPTER 1**

"The border patrol this morning is going to be Redpelt, Dawnbreeze, and Blackwing," ShadowClan's deputy, Tigerlily, rattled off. "First hunting patrol leaves directly after. Spottedflower, I'm leaving the contents of that one up to you."

Spottedflower's face lit up at these words. Being the most recent cat to become a warrior, having control of an entire patrol was a high honor. "Th-thank you, Tigerlily! I will take Icestorm, Poppyfire, and Ivystep."

"Umm…Ivystep is in the nursery helping Grayshade with her kits," Spiderfoot, a gray she-cat with a kind face, mewed apologetically. "Hunting patrol?!" exclaimed Lightningpaw, Icestorm's apprentice. "I thought you said we'd do battle training with Eaglepaw and Featherpaw!"

Spottedflower's fur ruffled up not in indignation, as it should have to be addressed that way by an apprentice, but in alarm. _My first patrol, and look what a mess of it I've made! _

"I believe whom Spottedflower meant to say she'd have on her patrol is myself, as well as you, oh deputy?" asked Dappleface, bowing in mock flattery to Tigerlily.

"Yes, of course!" replied Spottedflower, her fur flattening again. Dappleface was her littermate, and one of the more soft-spoken and helpful warriors in the Clan.

"I would be honored to follow you," Tigerlily replied, and inclined her head towards the young she-cat. Spottedflower purred and rubbed up against her Clanmate and former mentor. "You apologize, Lightningpaw! That is no way to talk to a warrior!" Icestorm growled sharply. The young and headstrong pale golden apprentice merely gave Spottedflower a rough nod and rushed off toward battle training with Eaglepaw, Featherpaw, and their mentors, Ripplefrost and Spiderfoot. Icestorm shot her an apologetic look, then merely rolled his piercing blue eyes and padded off after the others.

Tigerlily shook her head. "That apprentice is out of control. I certainly hope Icestorm manages to teach him some respect during their time together." Spottedflower merely shook her head and stalked off toward the dirtplace while the border patrol crept off towards the ThunderClan border near the trees. Maybe she could erase her earlier failures before she had to, StarClan forbid, lead the patrol.

"Goldenpaw, bring me more tansy!" snarled Skylark as Bramblelight moaned with pain. The small black she-cat felt along the queen's ribs. "There are two kits in here, and if they aren't out by sundown, I am holding you personally responsible!" The handsome golden tabby merely nodded to his mentor and ran off towards the medicine cat den. He knew that Skylark only acted so harshly if she was deathly scared.

"Get…Ripplefrost…" Bramblelight barely managed to make out before falling unconscious. Ivystep stood before being asked. "I'll find him."

"What's wrong with Bramblelight, Grayshade?" asked Bluekit, a blue-gray tom barely a moon old. "Nothing, little one," the smoky-colored queen crooned back. "She's going to give you and your sisters some friends soon."

"That sounds great!" exclaimed Mintkit, a light brown tabby. "Sweetkit and I can make them nests and teach them how to pounce!" She leaped right into Bramblelight's stomach by accident in her eagerness to show off to her mother. The effect was immediate. Skylark hissed angrily as her black fur stood straight on end. "Useless kits!" Bramblelight's mouth, meanwhile, began to foam…

"Nice move, Eaglepaw!" exclaimed Ripplefrost in triumph, as the dark golden striped apprentice knocked his opponent, the golden tabby she-cat Featherpaw, onto the hard earth from behind. Risingstar watched his only daughter warmly as she tussled affectionately with her friend, congratulating him as well. How she resembled the queen she'd been named for, he thought. The mood in the air chilled almost instantly as he recognized Ivystep's fear-scent. The younger cats noticed it too, and all were waiting anxiously when the brown-and-white queen made it, panting, into the training field. "Ripplefrost, come quickly!" she yowled. "Something's wrong with Bramblelight and the kits!"

All training forgotten, Ripplefrost raced towards the nursery, his messenger and apprentice barely on his heels. Nothing mattered now besides his beautiful mate, the kits they'd created together. He entered, barely out of breath, knowing that StarClan had given him the strength to return to them so quickly. "How is she, Skylark?" he mewed plaintively. He knew his littermate would not hesitate to tell him exactly what was going on. But even the sharp-tongued medicine cat's eyes were dimmed by…grief? Defeat?

"It's her or the kits, Ripplefrost. I'm so sorry. There is no way to save both." A contrite Mintkit pounced next to her and wailed, "It's all my fault! I jumped on her stomach and killed her!"

"No, my sweet kit," Skylark murmured, uncharacteristically affectionate. "The fault is mine." Goldenpaw, who had since returned with the now useless tansy, rubbed his face against his mentor's muzzle in comfort. Surely only the quiet, levelheaded tom would dare, thought Ripplefrost in sick amusement. "Save the kits. That's what she would have wanted." His voice broke and he could say no more, crumpling to the ground in grief. Mintkit, whimpering, trotted over to join the distraught warrior and began licking his ear.

"Goldenpaw, get ready," meowed Skylark roughly, her brief fit of grieving gone. Risingstar appeared in the doorway, having left Icestorm in charge of training the apprentices. "How can I help?"

"This nursery is crowded enough as it is," grumbled the medicine cat. "Sit at Bramblelight's head. Lick her, talk to her, let her know you are here and see if she will respond." The hapless leader nodded and made his way over to the unresponsive orange queen, meowing in the same sad, soft tones he had when he dragged his mother off the battlefield and tried to wake her, so many moons ago. They all knew this was hopeless.

Goldenpaw crouched at Bramblelight's tail, ready to take the kits and lick them to warm them up. Skylark moved her paws readily around the queen's stomach until eventually, the first kit popped out. Mewling pitifully, he thrashed his light yellow limbs every which way until Goldenpaw managed to calm him down with soft, careful licks. "Ripplefrost, your son…what is he called?" The dark brown striped tom did not even give a sign that he'd heard the question. Mintkit lay equally still. "Okay…we'll just name him later." Grayshade crept over and took the tom in her mouth. "I will feed you, little one," she mewed, and, purring affectionately, set him on the ground beside her, continuing to lick the unnamed kit's light fur and warm him.

"The next kit…" Skylark whispered. "It was the one that killed Bramblelight. It crushed some of her internal organs, you can tell by feeling its placement in her underside." At this, Ripplefrost rose. "My kit…killed my Bramblelight?" His voice sounded hoarse with shock and hurt. Skylark shook her head. "Kits are innocent, Ripplefrost. You have to understand. This was Bramblelight's time." Goldenpaw finally took the smaller, mostly black kit from the still queen's abdomen. "You have a daughter, Ripplefrost. Will you name her?"

This elicited the first emotional response from the tom since he'd told his sister to save the kits and not his mate. Fur standing on end, he began to screech as only a grieving tom could._"She is not my daughter! She killed my mate! I will take my son. But I will never, StarClan forbid, call that one kin!" _With that, he stalked out of the cave and into the warriors' den. Young Mintkit, raising her head, rushed to her mother and began licking the head of her new adoptive brother as well. "Grayshade," she whimpered, "did Ripplefrost really mean what he said?"

"I hope not, Mintkit," replied her mother. "The poor little ones don't even have names." Risingstar, sensing that poor Bramblelight was no longer breathing, bowed his head and sent up a quick prayer to StarClan for her soul. Then he walked over to where Skylark was frantically licking the darker kitten. Something about her struck him as he remembered a few seasons ago when Yellowfeather visited him in his dreams…

_One to represent the day…and one the night…_

**AN: **Yep, that's where I'm leaving it! Let me know what you thought of this chapter in reviews, please. I'm not a very experienced fanfic writer. Thank you, by the way, to my very first reviewer. I will use your OC since you included her, but in the future, I'd really just prefer name ideas instead of actual characters. I will make their purposes my own.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Ceremonies

"Moonkit! Moonkit!" The small black kitten with white paws, tail-tip, and face felt a paw jabbing her in the stomach, and not lightly either. Moonkit came up swinging her paws in return and hissing, only to notice a light brown tabby she-cat staring eagerly at her.

"Oh, Mintkit. It's your apprentice ceremony today!" she mewed eagerly at her adoptive sister, remembering how excitedly she'd been talking for the past moon about it. Since she and her brother, Sunkit, had been born, Mintkit had taken it upon herself to treat them both like members of her family, helping them tour the ShadowClan camp, and taking them to hear the elders' stories whenever they willed it. Moonkit would miss having her in the nursery with them.

"Yes!" replied Mintkit, breathless with excitement. "I wonder who my mentor will be! I've heard Blackwing fought a badger and killed it himself. Spottedflower hasn't had an apprentice yet though. Ripplefrost and Icestorm still have Eaglepaw and Lightningpaw to train…."

But what Mintkit hadn't noticed was the way Moonkit's blood ran cold at the mere mention of her father's name. Though she loved Grayshade, her foster mother, with all her heart, she envied that her Mintkit and her littermates knew and loved their father, Redpelt, the Clan's senior warrior and Risingstar's own littermate. Ripplefrost had named Sunkit in honor of his mate, the sun in his life, but had left Moonkit to fend for herself, blaming her for killing her real mother. Grayshade had told her about how beautiful and soft-spoken her mother was, and how excited she was for her first litter of kits. It was even Grayshade who had to name poor Moonkit.

Mintkit had stopped speaking long enough to see the way her sister looked down in shame. "Oh, Moonkit, I'm so sorry," she mewed, licking her ear affectionately. "Ripplefrost is still grieving. One day, he'll realize that Bramblelight's death wasn't your fault. You'll make the best warrior in the Clan, and he'll be so proud!"

Moonkit brightened as she heard Risingstar's familiar words. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" She nuzzled her sister a final time. "Good luck. Grayshade's waiting for you out there! I'll join you after I wake up my brother."

As the elder she-cat rushed out of the nursery, Moonkit raced to the back corner as Sunkit lazily snored in his nest. "Wake up, sleepyhead!" she mewed amusedly, pouncing on her littermate.

"Wh-what?!" he cried in astonishment, waking with a start. "Oh, Moonkit…you need to start being nicer to me, I am older after all!" He swiped at her ear with a paw.

Purring with amusement, she flinched away. "Then why am I always the one getting you going? We're late for our siblings' apprentice ceremony, you mouse-brain!" Eyes widening in alarm, Sunkit quickly gave himself a once-over lick, and followed his sister out of the nursery. Though they were as different as day and night, he thought, nobody in the world was more important to him than Moonkit. Not even his father. Though Ripplefrost treated him kindly even in grief, he could not forgive the offenses he constantly laid on Moonkit. Someday, he was going to help her show the Clan that the death of their apparently beloved mother was not in vain.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he looked up to the Highstone and saw his adoptive brother Bluekit, and his adoptive sisters Sweetkit and Mintkit, watching Risingstar with wide eyes.

"You will now be known as Bluepaw, Sweetpaw, and Mintpaw. Bluepaw, your mentor will be Blackwing. Blackwing, I expect you to pass on your courage and exceptional fighting skills to this young apprentice." Bluepaw shook with excitement as he touched noses to his mentor. Blackwing gave him a warm look. "I promise to make you the best warrior you can be."

"Sweetpaw, your mentor will be Dappleface, because of her devotion to the Code and her acute sense of honor." Sweetpaw, a cream-colored she-cat, looked mildly confused at these words, having expected to hear a description much like Blackwing's, but happily touched noses with Dappleface anyway, who looked radiant with excitement.

"Mintpaw…your mentor will be Dawnbreeze. Dawnbreeze was my own apprentice, and I know that she will pass on her loyalty and bravery to your spirit." Moonkit's heart warmed to see her sister so happily touch noses to the pale orange she-cat.

"Mintpaw! Sweetpaw! Bluepaw!" The whole Clan yowled their names, but Moonkit could have sworn she and Sunkit yowled the loudest. Ivystep, who had watched them during the ceremony, smiled warmly at them to see how supportive they were of their Clanmates.

"Now for an even happier occasion than the creation of new apprentices…new warriors," called Risingstar. The Clan looked around in confusion. Even Sunkit frowned. "Aren't these usually done separately?" he asked Ivystep. The queen's eyes were fixed too steadily on their leader to answer, apparently confused as well.

"Featherpaw and Silverpaw, step forward." The apprentices obeyed, their eyes wild with anticipation and thrill. "I, Risingstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Silverpaw, Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do! I do!" they both exclaimed. Moonkit felt the power almost surging from their paws into her, with their eagerness to become warriors. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverstorm. StarClan honors your strength and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be called Featherheart, in honor of the queen who you are named for. StarClan honors your courage and your honor, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. I am so proud of you, my beautiful kit," he added as an afterthought. Tigerlily, Risingstar's mate and deputy, also shone with pride as she watched her only daughter become a warrior.

"Silverstorm! Featherheart! Silverstorm! Featherheart!" cheered the Clan. Moonkit and Sunkit bounced with happiness as they yowled their Clanmates' names. Though she would have liked to go congratulate Mintpaw and her littermates, Ivystep began pushing Sunkit and herself back towards the nursery. "Come, kits, it's almost time for you to have a nap."

"We don't need a nap! We want to be warriors!" growled Sunkit, but he barely stifled a large yawn. Moonkit purred rapidly. "You mouse-brain! I had to wake you up for this apprentice ceremony, and now you want to go back to sleep? A fine warrior you'd make!"

"Mrow! Take that back, you fox-hearted RiverClan cat!" growled her brother affectionately, running away from Ivystep and chasing her towards the nursery. Squealing with pleasure, she began zigzagging to avoid his attacks. Unfortunately, this didn't stop her from crashing into a small, white-yellow tom.

"Why wasn't I made a warrior?" he was screeching to a large white tom. "I could beat either of those mouse-brains in a fight – and I have, several times!"

"Lightningpaw, when are you going to learn that –" began the larger warrior as Moonkit burst in, panting and out of breath. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to disturb you! I'll be getting back to the nursery now!" she mewed, beginning to pad away.

She'd taken about 3 steps when she felt herself flipped over and pinned to the ground. "What's your problem?" growled the smaller tom – Lightningpaw, she reminded herself. "I'm trying to talk to my mentor here, and you think you can just come barging in and steal his wisdom for yourself? You're lucky I don't bite off your ears right now, you little – " That was as far as he got before three blurry bundles crashed into his side. He screeched in indignation and surprise.

"You think it makes you strong to attack kits?" growled a voice the startled Moonkit recognized as Bluepaw's. "I'll put thistles in your nest for a _month!" _screeched another. _Sweetpaw. _"Call yourself an apprentice? I call you a fox-hearted good-for-nothing rogue!" she heard Mintpaw exclaim in finality.

"Stop!" she found herself mewing feebly. The tangle of fur and teeth stopped, and all four apprentices stared at her in bewilderment. "Three on one isn't a fair fight. Whatever his actions were, yours are equally bad! I appreciate you trying to defend me, but in a real battle, I'll have to face cats even worse than Lightningpaw here. Get going to your mentors!" Moonkit ordered, shaking with anger and fear.

After staring in shock for another few moments, her adoptive littermates obeyed and strode over to where their mentors waited. Blackwing alone looked eager to see how Bluepaw had fought; Dawnbreeze and Dappleface looked incredibly stern.

The large white tom came bounding up soon after. "Moonkit, is it? I'm Icestorm, and I'm so sorry my apprentice attacked you. I promise you, it will be reported to Risingstar and he will be severely punished for hurting a kit. However, make sure to be more careful about where you run and play next time."

Moonkit bowed her head in apology. "Thank you, Icestorm. I apologize as well, and especially to Lightningpaw. He's a great fighter, I can assure you!" The apprentice merely glared at her. "I don't need a kit to stand up for me, ever! Get back to your mother already, you mouse-brain! Oh, that's right – you _killed _her."

Moonkit, if possible, shrank even more at this accusation. It was low, and Lightningpaw knew it. He even had the grace to look contrite afterwards, but merely hurried off to where his fellow apprentice, Eaglepaw, waited. The entire Clan seemed to turn and stare at this statement: Risingstar, Tigerlily, and Redpelt with pity, most warriors with impassive expressions, and then, she realized with a pang, Ripplefrost – with cold disdain. He turned away and stalked off to the farther corners of the territory with Eaglepaw, Icestorm, and Lightningpaw.

When she reached the nursery, Ivystep and Sunkit were waiting with large, sympathetic eyes. "Moonkit!" wailed her brother. "I'm so sorry! I brought Ivystep, but by then, Icestorm was already talking to you!" She merely shook her head. "It's okay, Sunkit. I understand."

"_No," _growled her brother with an intensity she'd never heard. "You _don't _understand." Startled, she crept into her nest and stared at him, her fear-scent beginning to fill the nursery.

"Someday, Moonkit," her lighter-colored brother promised her. "I swear to you this day. Someday we are going to show the Clan that we are the worthiest cats here, and they will forget all about this business with Bramblelight. You, and only you, will be greater than the cats in Silverpelt. I'll see to it personally."

**AN: **Yeah, I know this chapter was long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. I know I keep throwing in random cats of the Clan and events or details about them, but trust me, they all share an important part of this story. Please follow or favorite, and please review. If no one responds to these chapters, I'm going to discontinue the story.


End file.
